Never Say Never
by Desires Of The Heart
Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho vowed to never love again. But all his hard work might go down the drain when Kagome Higurashi steps into the picture. Will he open up his icy heart and give into love or will he let the chance pass him by?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Sesshoumaru Taisho vowed to never love again. But all his hard work might go down the drain when one Kagome Higurashi steps into the picture. Will he open up his icy heart and give into love or will he let the chance pass him by?

Chapter One – It was Just an Accident

-Beep Beep Beep-

A hand flew at the alarm clock silencing the noisy racket. Groaning, a young girl sat up in her bed. "Uhh, it's 7 'o clock already? Well, I might as well get ready," she though to herself. Tossing back the covers she made her way to the bathroom.

Once there, Kagome Higurashi quickly got the settings to the shower just right and hopped in. After making sure she was wide awake and clean she got out. Wrapping a towel around her tiny frame she headed over to her closet.

"Hmm, what should I wear today?" she questioned. "I need something that will impress yet not seem so overpowering. Gah, I can't believe I'm getting so worked up over a simple interview!"

After minutes of debating, she finally chose a navy blue thigh length skirt with a nice light blue blouse.

"Yes! Now that this task is complete, it's time to eat!" On her way to the kitchen, she made a quick stop at the phone to call her friend Sango.

-Ring Ring-

"Hello," Sango answered.

"Hey Sango, its Kagome. I was just calling to see if you were still going to accompany me to my interview today?"

"Oh, hey Kags! Of course I still want to go! This is your big day after all," replied Sango.

"Ok, I'll be by around 8."

"Ok, I'll see you soon! Bye Kags," said Sango.

"Ok, bye."

Kagome hung up the phone. Halfway through eating her breakfast the realization of her interview soon began to hit her.

"I hope this interview goes well," thought Kagome. "This job would mean so much to me."

A few minutes later she was all set and primped to go for her big day. She walked out to her car and got in. But instead of starting the car, she just sat there not moving. Doubt began to cloud her thoughts.

'I really don't know if I should take this job,' she mulled. 'I mean, there are probably tons of other girls who could fill the position of secretary.' She sighed to herself. 'No, I can do this! I was picked out of many applicants for this interview. Yes, I will get it!'

With her confidence back again, she started her car and headed over to Sango's apartment. As she made a right turn, her cell phone went off. She reached over and picked it up. Sango's name popped up on the caller I.D. She flipped open the phone.

"Hello Sango," she answered.

"Kagome, where are you? It's 7:45, you'll be late!" said Sango anxiously. Kagome began to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" said Sango a little annoyed. Kagome calmed herself down as to not piss Sango off. 'Yeah, definitely don't like seeing a pissed off Sango.' She grimaced at the thought of the last time Sango got pissed off.

"Sango, you act more nervous over this interview than I do, and it's my interview!" laughed Kagome.

"Well, I know this job means a lot to you and I want you to get it," answered Sango.

"I know Sango. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Thank you so much."

"That's what I'm here for!" exclaimed Sango.

"Oh, what would I do without you," said Kagome sarcastically.

"You would walk around in circles all day and not know what to do," stated a calm Sango.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure Sango, whatever you say. Well, I have to get going."

"Ok, I still have to call Miroku and tell him I'll be with you today. I wouldn't want him to think that I left him," laughed Sango.

"Ok, well tell that lecher I said hi. I'll be at your apartment in a minute."

"Ok, see you soon. Bye Kags."

"Bye Sango."

Kagome hung up.

'What would I do without Sango,' she thought. 'How she got me this job interview at Taisho Corp. I'll never know.'

Kagome stopped at a stop sign. Looking both ways, she saw no cars so she stepped on the gas. All of a sudden she heard a horn honking at her but it was to late.

-Crash-

She hit a car. Shaking herself out of her daze, she checked herself over to make sure she was ok. Once she cleared herself on having nothing broken and nothing bleeding she got out of her car. She then checked the damage to her car.

'Hmm, it's not that bad, only a little crunching to the front of my car.' She then hurried over to the car that she hit. 'Oh, I wonder if they are ok?'

Once there she saw the man that she hit was sitting in his car talking on his cell phone. She glanced over him and could see no blood or broken bones, she concluded that he was indeed ok. She walked over to his car door and looked in.

As he turned Kagome gave him a good look over. He was wearing probably one of the most expensive suits she had ever seen. 'Must be Armani,' she thought. She noticed he was very nice looking with his long silver hair, smooth face, slender nose, and hard golden eyes that were glaring right at her. Wait, glaring?

'Pull yourself together Kagome, you just hit him! See if he's ok. That's what you came here to do, not stare.'

"Umm, hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I apologize for hitting you. I didn't see anybody coming when I stopped so I went. I'm really sorry." She looked down at her feet.

She looked up to him when he didn't reply. She saw him looking at her. Then he finally replied.

"Can you move out of my way," he stated.

"WHAT?" screeched Kagome, surprised at his abrupt rudeness and how cold his voice sounded.

"Can you move from the car door so I may get out or do you want to stand there looking stupid all day," said the man.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she backed away.

The man got out and stretched. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"Do you always drive without looking?"

"I already told you what happened," said Kagome through gritted teeth. This man was absolutely infuriating! 'He doesn't even introduce himself and then questions me when I've already told him what happened!' She could feel her anger growing so she tried to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes, she saw the man look at her and raise an elegant eyebrow.

"So how do you plan on paying for the damages to my car," said the man in a bored tone.

"I don't know but I will pay for you damn car," she growled out.

The man stared at her and for a split second shock could be seen in his eyes. Then he composed himself.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is Kagome!" She smiled. "What's yours?"

"My name is Sesshomaru."

Kagome paled. "Y-y-you mean as in Sesshomaru Taisho, as in the President of Taisho Corps?"

'Oh please, let this just be some weird coincidence that this guy is named Sesshomaru!' she prayed to herself.

"That would be correct," stated the man.

Kagome eyes went wide. "Oh my Kami-sama!"

'I just hit the guy who I'm supposed to be taking an interview with today! I'll never get the job now!' said Kagome as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A little bald man ran quickly stumbled down the hallway. His stumpy legs carried him with all the strength he could muster. All to soon they ceased their pitter patter. Nervously, the man looked at the door in front of him. **

"**Well, it's now or never," he ominously thought.**

**Gulping back his fears, he knocked then entered slowly. **

"**Jaken," came the cool voice from within. **

"**Yes my Lord?" said Jaken. He moved through his master's private office to the front of the desk.**

"**What have I told you about hitting Rin?" Sesshomaru turned in his seat and glared at the servant. **

"**W-w-what do you mean Lord Sesshomaru? I would never…" **

"**Silence!" snarled Sesshomaru. "I never want you to ignore or hit Rin ever again. If I hear one more word from her that she was left alone or hit, you will be without a job and without a head," he said, enforcing his threat with his cold stare. Once he was sure Jaken understood him, he went back to his paperwork. However, his servant had other plans.**

"**Gomen my Lord. I promise it will never happen again! If it does…" Soon Jaken began his usual routine of pity and undying loyalty to his master.**

"**Jaken," stated Sesshomaru, his eyes never leaving the paper he was reading, "leave my sight at once." **

"**Of course my Lord. Is there anything I can…"**

"**NOW"**

**In the blink of an eye, Jaken was gone.**

"**That servant never fails to give me a headache," thought Sesshomaru grimly, slowly rubbing circles around his temples. **

"**I really need to hire a new secretary for all this paperwork." He thought to himself. "It just isn't becoming of me." **

**Getting up out of his seat, he stretched. Closing up his at home office he headed out to the gardens. After the many twists and turns of his home, he went through French double doors and onto a small patio. Following the small stone path off of the patio, he made his way to his ever growing gardens. "To much green for me," he thought wryly. There, he found his daughter, quietly playing amongst the flowers with a small smile on her face. Ever since he could remember, she would always call him Daddy and bring him a fresh flower everyday to put on his desk. Upon seeing him, her smile grew wide and her eyes lit up.**

"**Daddy!" she cried. "Look what I picked for you!" Her little hand held up a white lily. "It reminded me of your hair, so I thought I would give it to you!" The gap in her front teeth showed as her smile grew even wider. "Do you like it?"**

"**It is beautiful Rin. I will put it with all the others." Sesshomaru took the flower in one hand. Then something dawned on him.**

"**Rin," he questioned, "where is Jaken?"**

"**Oh! He said that he was busy and that Rin should get lost, so I did! I came here to the gardens to get lost in the flowers!" **

"**Aa" came his reply. **

"**I wish Jaken would play with me though," she said, her smile falling from her face. "He never plays with me, and sometimes I get lonely." The thought had never occurred to Sesshomaru that Rin would get lonely seeing as she was always such a bright and happy child. But the little girl before him was definitely not as happy as she should have been. **

**Jaken would get kicked for this one. Then, and idea dawned on him. He was going to be interviewing for the secretarial positions today. Why not make her watch over Rin as well? "Yes," he thought, "that will work out to my benefit quite nicely." With a nod, he looked over to Rin.**

"**Rin, I will have a new friend for you to play with at the end of this day."**

"**Really?" she asked, her smile reappearing on her face. "You will? Promise?"**

"**Of course Rin."**

"**Oh thank you Daddy!" she screamed as she hugged him. "You're the best!"**

**At this statement, Sesshomaru smiled slightly. It was the only time he allowed himself to let go of his icy demeanor. **

**After a few more seconds of hugging, she let him go. She had so many new flowers to pick if she had a new playmate coming! Sesshomaru on the other hand prepared to leave. After one last soft glance at Rin, he turned and made his way back to the house. Once there, instead of heading inside, he went around and to his six car garage. He chose to take his sporty blue car in to work. (A/N: I don't know cars, so just make one up . )**

**Once on the road, he picked up his cell phone and dialed his half-brother. After a few rings, a gruff voice picked up on the other end.**

"**Hey Fluffy-sama, what's up?"**

"**Inuyasha, if you ever call me that again I'll…" But Sesshomaru never got to finish his statement.**

"**Yeah, yeah, you'll beat me up or something. Whatever. So, what do you need, since I know you wouldn't call me just to talk."**

"**Hmm, very perceptive of one who is not so bright," came the cold response. "I need to ask a favor of you. Rin's birthday is coming up, and I want you to get a giant strawberry cake, enough to feed 35 kids, along with 3 clowns."**

"**Damn, first off, 35 kids is way to many brats to be having over," replied Inuyasha. "And no one likes strawberry cake. Plus, clowns are out of date. Don't worry, I'll get her something she likes."**

"**Well don't mess this up like you did last time," growled Sesshomaru. **

"**Well it's not like I'm planning your birthday this time, now is it?" snickered Inuyasha. "Don't worry Fluffy, I won't let you down."**

**Before Sesshomaru could comment, Inuyasha hung up. "He will pay for that," thought Sesshomaru as he glared at his phone.**

**Stopping at a red light, he was about to put down his phone when it began to ring. "I can't wait to hire that new secretary," he thought again.**

**Pressing the talk button, he answered. **

"**What do you want," he spoke. He really didn't feel like dealing with anyone. **

"**Hello Sessy poo! How are we today?" came a woman's voice.**

"**Wench, what do you want?" growled out Sesshomaru. "I'm rather busy at the moment."**

**As the light turned green, he zoomed off. **

"**Can't I just call and talk to my Sessy poo?" asked Kagura.**

"**If you ever call me that again, you will no longer have a job," he replied stiffly. Why did he hire her again? Even he had forgotten.**

"**Oh, I know you don't mean that Sessy!" she giggled.**

"**Look wench, you call me by my name, and my name ONLY," he snarled.**

**She gulped. "Of course Lord Sesshomaru, pardon my rudeness." She knew when she had crossed the line, and this time, she was fortunate to still have a job.**

**As Sesshomaru was driving, he saw a black car stop at a stop sign. He really didn't feel like following anyone into his office today, so he sped up. What he didn't expect was the car to take off, but he was going to fast to stop. He honked his horn, but it was to late.**

**-CRASH-**

**This was definitely not his day. Looking up, he saw a woman emerge from the other car. "Of course, it would be a woman driver," he thought. Turning his attention back to his cell phone, he spoke.**

"**Kagura, I have to go. Do NOT call this cell phone number again."**

"**Of course Sesshomaru," were her last words as he hung up on her. As he put his cell phone down, he noticed a shadow in the window. Looking up, he saw a face peering at him. "What gull this woman has. First she hits me then she stares at me." As he was thinking this, he barely registered the fact that she was introducing herself to him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized she was still standing there.**

"**Can you move out of my way." He said icily. He flinched when he heard her shriek at his comment. He spoke again. **

"**Can you move from the car door so I may get out or do you want to stand there looking stupid all day," he said, making himself more clear. **

**He watched her mumble a quick "sorry" as she stepped back from his car. Opening his car door, he got out and stretched. After a brief pause, he turned towards her. "Do you always drive without looking?" he asked blatantly. **

"**I already told you what happened," she replied through gritted teeth. To his amusement, he watched her close her eyes as she tried to control her anger. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. Raising an elegant eyebrow to her, he asked, "So How do you plan on paying for my car damage." **

**What came out of her mouth next caught him completely off guard. "I don't know, but I will pay for your damn car." For a moment, he stood there stunned by her choice of words, but to the normal person, it would have looked as if he was bored with the situation. He quickly regained his composure.**

"**What did you say your name was again?" he asked. **

"**Oh, my name is Kagome!" she said as she flashed him a smile. **

"**What a weird girl," he thought to himself. "Now why does that name seem so familiar. I have heard it somewhere recently. Oh well, it is of no importance."**

"**What's your name?" she asked, shaking him out of his thoughts once again.**

"**Sesshomaru," he stated. Suddenly, he notice her begin to tremble and step back.**

"**You mean," she asked shakily," as in Sesshomaru Taisho, as in the President of Taisho Corps?"**

"**That would be correct." The next thing he knew, he heard her say, "Oh my Kami-sama" as she passed out.**

"**It really isn't my day" he said to himself as he bent down to check on her. After making sure she was still breathing, he called Jaken.**

"**Jaken, call the closest tow truck and have them come pick up my blue car as well as a black one."**

"**Why, my Lord?" he questioned.**

"**Don't question me Jaken, just do as I say and come pick me up along with," he looked at Kagome, "someone I just met."**

"**Of course, Sesshomaru." **

**Beta Readers Note: Women drivers aren't bad! I should know! It was all Fluffy's fault. looks around to make sure Fluffy isn't near by Yeah, it's definitely his fault. **

**Fluffy: Oh really?**

**BR: Gulps and turns around Uhh… Gotta run!**

**FBM: Sweat Drops Hope you enjoyed this chapter**...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Second Chances**

**Part I**

**Moaning, Kagome sat up in bed. 'Ugh' was her first thought. Groggily, she opened her eyes. As her view came into focus, she gasped in shock.**

'**Where am I? This isn't my bedroom!' Oh yes, it definitely was not her bedroom she thought. Gazing around, the richly decorated walls and expensive furniture out shone her pink bedroom in everyway. 'Wow, even the bed has silk sheets!' She tentatively ran her hands over top of them relishing in the softness of them.**

**Suddenly fear gripped her again. 'Was I kidnapped! What if…' She glanced down to make sure she still had her clothes on. 'Phew, still all here.' Then her eyes widened and she did a double take. 'Why am I in my work clothes…?' All too soon the memories of her previous encounter came flooding back to her. **

"**Oh Kami-sama," she cried outloud, "doshitte?" Placing her face in her hands she slowly rubbed her temples. "Well, this is definitely a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time Kagome." Grumbling to herself, she tried to think of a way to get out of who's ever house she was in. **

**A loud creak startled her train of thought. Slowly looking up at the door, she was sure what awaited her was certain doom. **

'**Well, you could always beat them up, whoever they are,' came her dark inner voice. 'Yeah, or get beat up instead.' Ahh, the lovely voice of reasoning. How she wanted to crush it at that point. But unfortunately, it was right. **

**Looking up, she was surprised to see a little girl standing timidly behind the partially opened door. 'Well, that wasn't worth getting worked up for.' Smiling, Kagome watched and waited as the little girl walked into the room and over to the bed. **

"**What's your name?" Kagome asked softly so as not to startle the girl.**

"**Mine names Rin, what's yours?" **

"**I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Rin," she said.**

**Rin beamed a toothy smile back at her. 'Well, I can say with certainty that I wasn't kidnapped.' She inwardly laughed at her foolishness. 'But I wonder how long I have been here.'**

"**Rin," she spoke. "Exactly how long have I been asleep?"**

**Thinking, Rin answered. "Kagome has been asleep a whole day."**

"**Nani? A whole day? Honto?" She couldn't believe it! Her, Kagome, sleep through a whole day? 'Oh my gosh, what will Mama and Souta think!' She was beside herself with worry when she heard Rin ask her something. **

"**Gomen Rin, what were you saying?" **

"**I asked if Kagome would like to come to the gardens with me," she said, hope gleaming in her eyes. **

'**Well, considering after all that's happened already, a good dose of the outside might do me some good.' Having made up her mind, she turned to face Rin.**

"**I would love to, demo," she said looking down at her work outfit, "I don't have any clothes to change into."**

"**Of course you do!" Rin giggled. **

"**I do?" questioned a bewildered Kagome.**

"**Yup! Daddy gave me these to give to you." She handed over some clothes to Kagome.**

"**Wow, Rin, arigatou!" **

"**There's a bathroom over there," Rin pointed to the door to the right of the bed, "just in case you wanted to take a bath." she said happily.**

"**Thanks Rin. I think I will take that bath. Tell you what," She hopped off the bed and knelt in front of Rin, "I'll take a quick bath and then meet you as soon as I'm done. Then we can explore the gardens together!" **

**Rin gave a wide smile. "Hai! I'll be waiting!" **

**Nodding, Kagome watched her run out of the bedroom. 'What a cute girl.' she thought to herself. "Now," she said outloud, "time for that bath!"**

**The happiness that floated around upstairs was not felt in the presence of one person in particular downstairs.**

**Sesshomaru sat at his desk, tapping his delicate fingers against the table. To the casual observer, he seemed to be bored. But to those who had been around him before knew better.**

"**Damn, what is taking him so long? He should have the information I require by now." growled an irritated Sesshomaru.**

**Deciding to get his mind off of the phone call that had yet to come, he immersed himself in his paperwork. 'Since there isn't anything else to do,' he thought wryly.**

**All too soon his work was completed, and still no phone call. Glaring at the phone, he reached over to pick it up and call Koga himself when it rang. 'It's about time.'**

"**Why did you not call me sooner." spoke Sesshomaru harshly.**

"**Well hello to you too. Geez, give me a break. I am a busy guy too you know. Anyway, I have the information about the girl you wanted."**

"**Go on."**

"**Alright," said Koga, "Her name is Kagome Higurashi, 21 years old, born and raised in Tokyo. Her only family is her mother, brother, and grandfather. Also, her family runs the Higurashi shrine. Sesshoumaru," he spoke calmly, "she is a miko."**

**A brief pause hung between the two as what he told Sesshomaru sunk in.**

"**Not to worry," replied Sesshomaru coolly. "Technically, demons are a myth. We don't exist, and she isn't the wiser to find out anyway."**

"**True. Oh, one last thing. She was the girl you were supposed to have the interview with yesterday." **

**This caught Sesshomaru's attention. 'Perhaps that is why she fainted when she heard my name.'**

"**Well done Koga. Now I have one more favor to ask of you."**

"**What is it this time?" he asked.**

"**I would like you to go check on Inuyasha and see how Rin's party preparations are going. I don't need him making a mess of things like he did before."**

**A light chuckle was heard on the other end.**

"**Oh yes, that party was interesting to say the least. Alright, I'll go check on mutt-face and see how things are going. And Sesshomaru," said Koga. "You owe me."**

**Before Sesshomaru could respond Koga hung up. 'Damn that wolf. I'll owe him a trip to the vet if he keeps up that attitude.' He put the phone down. **

**Glancing at the clock, he decided to go and see how his 'guest' was doing. On his way up the steps, he mind drifted to what Koga said. **

'**Not only is this the girl that I was to give the interview to, but she is also a miko on top of that. I suppose that there race is not extinct as we previously thought.' But it was true. Most of the remaining demon population in the 21st century, which was little and dwindling at that, was believed to be nothing more than myths and legends. Such was true for mikos. Now a days, they were only used in festivals as a symbol of Japan's past. **

'**Still, it would be wise to be careful around her.'**

**As he got to the guest bedroom door, he noticed it was already wide open. Sensing no one inside he walked away from the door. Catching the scent of Rin and Kagome, he followed it out into the gardens. Walking down the stone path, his hardened gaze rested on the two of them.**

'**Crap!' Kagome mentally screamed. 'Kami, I don't want to see him! Why him? Of all the people to literally run into, why?' Her inner battle with herself went unnoticed by the two around her. **

**She watched as he made his way over to the tree where she was leaning up against. **

'**Maybe if I close my eyes, he will ignore me!' Seeing no other option, she did just that. Suddenly, she felt the looming shadow of his presence over her. 'Bet he is glaring at me too.' She inwardly frowned. 'Grr, why won't he leave?' Giving up with trying to ignore him, she opened her eyes and looked up. 'Bad idea Kagome.'**

**The minute she did, intense golden eyes bore down into hers. **

"**How nice of you to finally acknowledge me woman." He sneered. 'Like she could really trick me anyway.' Little did he know of what his comment did to the 'woman' sitting at his feet.**

'**That's it!' She snapped.**

"**Listen you!" She screamed, jumping up to meet him face to face. "Get it straight! My name is Kagome. Ka Go Me! You know it, use it! Not woman or any other name you can think of!" **

'**That'll teach him!' She beamed inwardly. 'Yeah, or get yourself into trouble,' piped in her inner voice. She blanched. It just wasn't her day.**

'**Well that was unexpected.' He quickly covered up his shock. "Very well then, Kagome. Follow me." Turning back towards his mansion, Kagome followed in tow. Before they could get very far, Rin came dashing up from the gardens. **

"**Daddy!" she squealed. "These are for you," she said, handing him a handful of fresh picked flowers. "Do you like them?" Her big brown eyes looked up at him. **

**Carefully, he took them. "They are very nice Rin." He spoke evenly then patted her on the head. **

**Smiling wide, she giggled then ran to Kagome. "Kagome, these are for you too!" She thrust forward another group of flowers.**

**Kagome bent down and smelled them. "Arigatou Rin, they are really beautiful and they smell lovely!" Taking them in her hand, she smiled down at Rin. **

"**Rin," called Sesshomaru, "Go inside and find Jaken. I think he needs to smell the flowers as well." He chuckled evilly to himself. If he couldn't take out his frustrations and anger at this point in time, why not have Rin torture Jaken? It was just as good of a stress reliever. **

"**Really? Ok!" If possible, her grin grew even bigger. "See you later Kagome!" She dashed inside in search of her new playmate.**

'**Why do I get the feeling that this Jaken is in for a hard time,' Kagome thought to herself.**

**BR: Ok people. Here is Part I of chapter 3. Part II should be out in a few days! **


	4. Chapter 4

**F.B.M: Ok Well I finally got over my drepression stage and Thankfully my beda reader got over her writer's block so here is the chapter you all have been waiting for.**

**Chapter 3**

**Part II**

**He watched as Rin ran off. 'That girl will be the end of me.' Sighing to himself, he turned his attention back towards the person behind him.**

"**Follow me." It was an order, not a request.**

'**Some manners he has.' She thought huffily. However, not to seem rude, unlike the certain someone in front of her, she nodded her head and followed.**

**Walking down the never ending corridor, Kagome took time to look around. Many elegant paintings adorned the walls. Some depicted groups of people laughing happily together. Others had paintings of individual men dressed up in traditional Sengoku Jidai attire.**

'**Well if that isn't out of date, then I don't know what is.' Kagome stifled a giggle. Then something caught her eye.**

'**Wait a minute, did that man in the painting have…pointed ears? Nah,' she shook her head, 'couldn't have.'**

**Moving on down the paintings, she came to a stop at one in particular. The boy she was staring at had to be no bigger than the age of 5. His bright gold eyes shone like the sun as his silver hair was cut short to his shoulders. Behind him a young woman stood, looking almost identical to him. 'Wow, this must be Sesshomaru, and, his mother?'**

**Realizing that she had taken up enough time staring at the painting, she quickly turned around… only to run smack dab right into Sesshomaru.**

**Of course, being as graceful as she was, she began to fall backwards.**

'**Crap!' She shut her eyes waiting for the impact. Only, when it didn't happen, she opened her eyes.**

**There in front of her, arms wrapped around her waist, was none other than Sesshomaru. Looking into his eyes, she could see, amusement?**

"**That arrogant son of a …! He thinks this is funny! Well if he didn't stop like that than I wouldn't have…"**

"**Wouldn't have what?" He spoke smoothly.**

"**Don't tell me I said that out loud," she asked nervously.**

"**No, only the part where you called me a son of a bitch and that this position you were in is rather amusing to me."**

**She paled. After a few intense moments of utter embarrassment, her face slowly turned from white to light pink.**

'**He's still holding me, he's still holding me,' was chanted like a mantra throughout her head. Her blush only intensified as when he didn't let her go.**

**Getting his back rammed into was not what he was expecting. But, when he sensed her begin to fall, he reflexively reached out and caught her. Now, holding her in his arms, all he could bring himself to do was look at her face and not let her go. That's when he caught her blushing.**

'**She actually looks rather pretty when she is – What the Hell Am I Thinking? She crashed your car and then ran into the back of you! This human wench bears no importance to me, and she is anything but beautiful.'**

**Then why does it feel right to hold her like you are now? A little voice piped in.**

'**Who are you?' questioned Sesshomaru. He didn't sense anyone else in the hallway besides Kagome and himself.**

**I'm you, and don't change the subject. You know you like holding her like this.**

'**Ha,' he scoffed. 'I most certainly do not. If you were me, then you would have realized this by now.'**

**Trying to cover up your true feelings? Tsk. You can't lie to yourself forever.**

'**Go Away!' ground out an extremely angry Sesshomaru. Whoever this voice was, if he ever met him face to face, let's just say that the voice wouldn't mess with him ever again.**

**Fine fine. But I'll be back.**

'**Good riddens.'**

**All the meanwhile…**

**Kagome was still in the arms of Sesshomaru. She had pretty much gotten over blushing, and now was more curious as to why Sesshomaru's façade kept on changing. Well, his face didn't change, but his eyes were the intriguing part. She would notice at first how they were warm, then they changed to almost a questioning coldness, then eventually gave way to an angry look.**

'**Well, this is getting me nowhere real quick.'**

"**Ano, Sesshomaru. Do you think you could let me go now? I don't think I'm going to fall anymore." She said with a smile.**

**Finally noticing her again, he quickly released her.**

**Turning on his heel, he entered his office.**

'**Well, that was rather gentleman like of him.' She thought sarcastically.**

**Kagome followed into the office.**

'**Hmm, reminds me of his personality.' His office was up to date with all the modern equipment. Everything that could be leather, was leather. Dark mahogany desk and drawers were centered in front of a big window. The only way to tell it was a window was the little hint of light that came out of the sides of the closed curtains. All in all, the room was, to put it bluntly, boring.**

'**And cold. Would it hurt him so much to put some pink in his room?' She giggled at this idea.**

'**Sesshomaru, pink, HA!' Inner Kagome snickered.**

"**Sit down." He barked. (haha, bark, Sesshomaru, dog XD )**

**Kagome jumped. She didn't expect him to speak so loud. She took her seat, sitting in the chair provided at the front of his massive desk. She was getting fidgety.**

'**He orders me to sit down, then starts paper work? If I were him, I would…'**

"**Kagome Higurashi, was it?"**

"**Y-yes." She stuttered. That threw her off guard.**

**She was getting nervous at how he was acting. Definitely not like the guy she saw with Rin.**

"**You were scheduled to have an interview with me yesterday before that certain incident happened, am I correct?" He looked up from his papers and right at her.**

'**He knows it was me! Well there goes this job down the drain.' She sighed dejectedly.**

"**Yes, that is right." She answered.**

"**In spite of all that has happened, I still need a secretary. So I am willing to forget everything and give you another date for the interview."**

"**You are willing to give me another chance?" Kagome asked, still not believing what she had heard.**

"**Yes."**

"**Why?" Was all that she could say.**

"**You don't want the job?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**NO, NO! I'll take it. It's just, well, I can't believe it, that's all." And in truth, she still was in shock. Looking back on the past couple of days, she could not fathom what made him give her this offer, but she wasn't one to turn down something good when it was offered to her.**

"**Very well then. 7:30 AM, on the 8th, Taisho Corporation. I expect punctuality, and try not to get into any trouble on your way there." Deciding he was done with her, he turned his attention back to the paper work on his desk.**

'**I guess I deserve that,' she thought.**

"**Well, uh, I guess I'll call my friend to come pick me up. And of course, say good bye to Rin as well."**

"**Very well." He said, keeping his attention on the work at hand.**

**She got up and let herself out of the room. Heading back up to her temporary room, she pulled out her cell phone from her purse and dialed Sango's number.**

**-Ring Ring-**

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" screamed Sango. "I've been calling everyone looking for you! You had me worried sick! I should-"**

"**SANGO!" yelled Kagome. When she was met with silence on the other end, she knew it was safe to continue. Plus, she didn't think her ears would hold up much longer if Sango continued on her motherly rant.**

"**I'm fine Sango." She could her Sango relax on the other end of the line.**

"**Kagome," Sango spoke, "Where have you been?**

"**Oh, sorry I got you worried-" she started.**

"**Worried! Try scared to death."**

"**I'm sorry Sango. I'll tell you everything. But first, could you possible come and pick me up?"**

"**Of course, but Kagome, where exactly are you?" asked Sango curiously.**

"**Well, um, uh, I'm… well, you see…Taisho mansion." She whispered.**

"**YOU'RE WHERE! Kagome, you didn't sleep with-" She was cut off.**

"**No, no Sango. I, well, yesterday I hit his car after I got off the phone with you." She spoke tentatively.**

**A roaring laughter was heard on the other end.**

"**Sango," she spoke through gritted teeth, "it isn't funny."**

"**I'm laugh sor- snort -ry Kagome. I'll giggle be there in 10 minutes."**

"**Ok, thanks Sango."**

"**No snickers problem. Later."**

"**Bye." Kagome clicked end. 'That went better than expected.' She thought happily. Giving herself a pat on the back, she then readied herself for the hard part.**

**Walking down the long corridor, she finally heard who she was looking for. Following Rin's voice, she made her way to the little girl's bedroom. As she stood in the doorway, it took everything she had not to bust out and laugh.**

"**Jaken, be still or you'll tear the flower hat." Whined Rin.**

**Jaken grumbled. That was it. Kagome began to laugh uncontrollably. Finally realizing that they had an audience, and it obviously was not Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken turned around and faced the door. Leaning forward and grasping onto the door frame, Kagome tried hard to regain her composure. But, when she looked back at Jaken, all she could do was laugh even harder. Tears were coming out of her eyes and she was holding onto her stomach.**

**There, standing in the middle of Rin's room, was Jaken.**

**All decked our with a flower hat, a pink flowered dress, with a flower in his mouth.**

"**Kagome!" squealed Rin happily. "What are you doing here?"**

**Quickly controlling her composure, she turned to face the little girl. She didn't want to have to do this, but it had to be done. She didn't live here after all.**

"**Rin, I have to leave right now." She spoke softly.**

"**Oh, okie dokie. Can I come with you?" She asked.**

**Kagome smiled at how innocent she was.**

"**Unfortunately Rin, I am leaving the house and going back to my own."**

**Rin's lip quivered. "Why are you leaving so soon?"**

"**Because, I have things that need to get done, but don't worry, I'll come see you again real soon."**

**Rin brightened up. "Promise?"**

**Kagome smiled. "Promise."**

**Hugging Rin, she left the room. Hearing a honk outside, she made her way to the front of the mansion. Running down the mansion steps, she hopped into Sango's car.**

**Unknowing to her, a tall, silent figure watched her leave his house.**

**BR: Cookies were great, so thanks to all who sent them! And, forgive me for not getting this out sooner. Chapter 4 will be out A LOT sooner than this was.**

**F.B.M: Hope you enjoyed it! Rate & Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FBM: Sorry for the long wait. Well here it is Chpater -4**

**Chapter 4**

**Scared**

**Kagome watched without interest as tree lines and houses came up and then flew by. The steady hum of Sango's car on the pavement rolling down the highway helped lead her into a nice calm that, needless to say, she didn't have when at Sesshomaru's. **

'**Sesshomaru…' she sighed.**

"**Kagome?" asked Sango. **

**Oh boy, she knew this was going to be coming. 'Couldn't put it off forever I suppose.' Kagome sighed again. She was doing a lot of that ever since she got into the car. **

"**Yeah Sango?"**

"**I've gotta know, how DID you stupidly crash your car into his?" She glanced over at Kagome. Only now, she wished she hadn't.**

**Kagome sat fuming. She turned her head slowly and glared at Sango. **

'**Crap,' thought Sango, 'this is going to hurt my ears.'**

"**Well, if you must know, it wasn't my fault! You know what a careful driver I am Sango! And that jerk!" **

**By this time Sango was wishing she had brought along her earplugs. **

"**After I looked up after the crash, do you know what he was doing? Huh? Well, I'll tell you, he was on his cell phone! Geez, men!" She threw her hands up in the air. "So don't call me a stupid driver." Spoke Kagome agitated.**

"**Look, Kagome, I'm really sorry about putting it like that. I didn't realize that asking you would set you off. I just didn't know why you hit his car when you are a careful driver and all." She looked over at Kagome, concern written on her face.**

"**No, I'm sorry Sango. I've just…," she twisted her hands into her skirt, "I've just been really nervous all day today. First, I wake up not just in a room I've never been in, but a complete stranger's house, who in fact, turns out to be the guy I hit which happened to be the most powerful guy in Japan right now who I was supposed to have my interview with."**

"**Well," spoke Sango slowly, "when you put it that way…" She let her sentence trail off. She couldn't believe how much Kagome had been through in such a short amount of time. **

"**At least he is giving me a second chance at the interview. I really need this job. Now on top of my rent, I need to pay to fix my car." Said Kagome, breaking the silence that had descended on the car. **

"**Listen, Kagome, I'm really sorry you've gone through all this crap, but, I do have one more question for you if you don't mind me asking." Kagome swore she could see the mischievous glint in Sango's eyes. **

"**Uh, sure." **

"**Well, did you think he was hot? I've heard that he is even better looking in person and that photos don't do him justice."**

'**You've got that right!' yelled Kagome inner voice. **

'**Gah! What am I thinking? Of course, I mean he was nice looking and all…' Her thoughts began to drift back to when he held her. How they were so close to each other, and how his arms were wrapped around her waist, and…**

'**Enough of that! He's is just nice looking, nothing more.' She stiffly nodded her head at this.**

"**He is really handsome Sango, but…" Before she could finish, Sango jumped in.**

"**Hmm, then maybe you need to get laid. You've been really grouchy lately. It'll probably be good for you, and it always helps that the guy is hot." She winked at Kagome.**

**Kagome laughed. "Well, like I was saying, before I was interrupted," she said, not being able to contain the humor in her voice, "that he is really nice looking, but that's about it. He is a real prick. I don't need someone like him bringing me down. I need a guy with a not so 'I've got a stick up my butt' attitude."**

"**Hmm, well maybe if you stick around him long enough you will rub off on him and he might change. From the way it sounds, he needs to get a little something something as well." **

**Both girls laughed at this while Sango parked her car in front of Kagome's apartment. **

**----------------**

**Entering her apartment, Kagome was never so happy to see it. She plopped down on the couch, grateful to be back in her own domain. **

"**Umm, Sango, could I ask you one more favor before you go?" she asked nervously.**

"**Sure, what do you need Kagome?"**

"**Well," she began, "I have a BIG favor to ask you, and I hope you'll say yes because it's really important to me." She took a big breath.**

"**CouldIborrowyourcarformyinterviewonMonday? And,ifyoudon'twantmedrivingit, comepickmeupanddriveinwithme?" She looked up at Sango's extremely confused face as she tried to digest what Kagome miraculously was able to say in one breath of air. **

"**Well," spoke Sango, "that was really interesting to try and decipher. I would feel safer if I drove you in, but I had plans with Miroku that day."**

**Kagome gave Sango the all knowing look that said 'plans-my-ass.'**

"**So," went on Sango, "I'll leave my car here for you because I trust you. I just pray to Kami that you don't destroy it."**

"**Thank you for trusting me with your oh so expensive car. I promise that I will at least bring back the door, and maybe if your lucky, the radio as well." She said, her voice laced with sarcasm.**

**A pillow flew across the room and hit Kagome. "Hey! I promise I'll be careful!" laughed Kagome. **

"**Yeah yeah, haha, very funny," smiled Sango. She glanced down at her watch. "Well, I've got to get going over to Miroku's place, he's waiting for me." She headed for the door.**

"**Really Sango, thank you so much. I-"**

"**Don't worry about it."**

"**Okay," smiled Kagome. "Well, then I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow." **

"**Sounds good," said Sango, giving her a smile. "See you tomorrow."**

"**Bye!" Kagome watched as Sango left her apartment.**

'**Well, might as well get to bed.' She thought tiredly. Dragging her feet, she slowly shuffled her way to her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillows**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Golden eyes watched as a young girl skipped back and forth through the flowers. Tilting his head to the side, Sesshomaru silently observed the setting sun as its last golden rays filtered across his yard. When only an orange glow could be seen melting into a navy darkness, did he call out to Rin. **

"**Rin, it is time to go inside. Jaken has prepared dinner for us." Sesshomaru spoke. **

**Stopping in mid-hum, Rin quickly finished gathering the flowers she was tending to and scampered over to Sesshomaru.**

"**Okay daddy! I'm all finished!" She said, giving him a big toothy grin. Turning towards the house she happily skipped to her warm meal with Sesshomaru in tow.**

**After a boisterous dinner of Jaken lighting himself on fire, again, Rin headed off to bed.**

'**Why do I let Jaken cook again?' Sesshomaru questioned himself. Coming up with no reason, he simply shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like he couldn't afford a new wash towel, curtain, oven, kitchen… **

"**I feel a headache coming on." Rubbing his temples to alleviate the onslaught of pain he felt pulsing in his head, he decided to go check on Rin. As soon as Sesshomaru was sure that she was asleep, he went into her room and tucked the covers around her.**

**Heading back to his office, he noted that the flowers Rin had picked were in a vase and that the window in his office was open.**

'**It is going to storm soon,' he spoke to himself while sniffing the air. Shutting the window, he sat down at his desk to finish up some paperwork. Halfway through his work, his stoic mind began to wonder.**

'**I bet that girl wouldn't be able to handle this amount of paperwork.'**

'**You mean that beautiful _woman_, and her name is Kagome.'**

'**She held no beauty-' stopping in mid-thought, Sesshomaru groaned. 'I thought I was rid of you, be gone!'**

'**Hehe… no way,' spoke his inner voice. 'You know I'm right, and I'm not leaving.'**

'**That wench held not beauty,' he thought disgustedly. **

'**Oh right, and that's why you want to see her again and enjoyed holding her in your arms, huh?'**

'**I do not want to see her again, and I simply held her to stop her from breaking anything,' he justified.**

'**Right, and I'm simply a figment of your imagination. You know, you really need to stop lying to yourself.' Sesshomaru swore that his inner voice was smirking right at that very moment. **

'**I'm not lying to myself, I just didn't want anything broken,' he ground out.**

'**And when have you ever helped anyone else besides Rin?'**

**Sesshomaru paused. This was ridiculous! How did he get cornered like this, and by his inner voice no less!**

'**Tell you what,' came his inner self, 'if you don't like her, then come Monday, don't give her the job.'**

'**Fine, I won't give her the job.' He spoke icily.**

'**Ok, ok, point made, I'm leaving now.' And with that, the little voice inside his head disappeared. **

'**I'll never finish this paperwork now.' Giving a short sigh, he closed up his office and went to bed. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"**BOOM"**

**Bolting up in bed, Rin looked out her window. Big heavy raindrops came splashing against her glass pane. Suddenly, lightening streaked across the pitch black sky as wind howled through the leaves. Diving underneath her covers, she covered her ears. **

"**BOOM"**

**Another loud clap of thunder sent Rin scrambling out of bed. Little feet pounded down the corridor, stopping in front of a large double door. Opening it slowly, Rin peered in.**

**Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had woken up when he smelled fear race through his house. He knew it was Rin, and when he heard her little feet falls, he knew that she would be coming to see him.**

**Golden eyes shone in the darkness. A flash of lightening illuminated Sesshomaru's outline.**

"**Rin," he looked at her poking her head through his doorway. "What is wrong?"**

**Another loud crash of thunder send Rin scampering from the doorway and jumping into Sesshomaru's bed. **

"**I'm scared of the thunder," her voice came out trembling and unsure. "Can I please stay with you?"**

**Looking down at the young human, he sighed inwardly. He really was becoming soft. He nodded to her, and she smiled happily. Wrapping the covers around her, he watched as her breathing slowed and steadied. Soon after sleep overcame him as well.**

**FBM: Well I hope ya'll liked it. Rate & Review! Pllz NO flames...**


	6. Chapter 6

**FBM: Ok here is chapter 6...Thanx for all the reviews**

**Chapter 6**

**-Beep Beep Beep-**

'**Ugh…'**

**Kagome rolled over with a groan. 'It's way too early,' she mumbled.**

**-Beep Beep Beep-**

**Glaring at her alarm clock with all the force she could muster at 5 in the morning, she finally gave in to its insistent racket.**

"**I'm up!" she yelled. Shutting clock off, she began her daily routine.**

**-----------------**

**Once again, Kagome was in a dilemma (and no, she didn't crash into anyone : )**

"**What to wear?" She just couldn't decide. "Well, there is only one logical way to decide this!" **

**Standing in front of her closet, she began her time old tradition of picking out what she would wear.**

"**Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…"**

**------------------**

**Munching on her bagel, she glanced up at the clock.**

'**Hmm, 6:12, guess I should call Sango now. Kami knows she could sleep 'til whenever. Hope she's not to tired to drive over here.' She giggled to herself.**

**-Ring Ring-**

"**Hello," came a male's voice.**

"**Good morning Miroku, may I please speak to Sango? asked Kagome, taking another bite of her bagel.**

"**Hey Kagome! Well, I would, but Sango is a little bus-" **

**BANG BOOM SMACK**

"**But Sango my love, I only-"**

**PUNCH POW**

"**Shut it Miroku." **

**All the while on the other end Kagome nonchalantly finished her bagel, not fazed in the least by all the commotion on the other end.**

"**Hey Kagome, I'll be over in a few," Sango spoke.**

"**Sounds good. I just wanted to make sure you were up. And I do hope you left Miroku conscious this time." She said, stifling a giggle.**

"**Oh, don't worry about him, he's fine. A little bump on the head never hurt anyone…"**

**-silent pause-**

"**Well… see you soon Kagome."**

"**Yeah, bye Sango." Kagome said hurriedly.**

'**Poor Miroku,' was her last thought as she went to finish getting ready.**

**----------------------**

**A short while later Sango showed up.**

"**Whoa, Kagome, you look great!" said Sango as Kagome opened up the door.**

"**Well, you know, I couldn't decide what to wear, so-"**

"**So you did the eeny meeny thing right?" Sango finished.**

"**Yup," smiled Kagome. In fact, she was rather proud of how her outfit turned out. She had on a three-quarter length blouse with gray dress pants and black boots to complete the ensemble. **

"**Well then, are you ready to go?" questioned Sango.**

"**Why put off the inevitable? Of course I'm ready." Forcing a smile to her face, she gulped back her nervousness.**

**Locking her apartment door, the two headed out.**

**----------------------**

"**Here you go Kags." Sango dropped her keys into Kagome's open hand. Grasping them to her, she looked up to Sango.**

"**Sango, I can't thank you enough. This means so much to me."**

"**I know you'd do the same if it was me." Kagome nodded.**

"**I'll call you when I come home, and I promise you'll get it back in one piece."**

**Sango smiled. "Kagome, don't worry, you'll get the job." Kagome blinked. 'Am I really that nervous it's showing?'**

**She was pulled out of her revere as Sango hugged her.**

"**Thanks" was all she could manage and hugged her back. Hopping into the car, Kagome headed off to what hopefully would be her future job.**

**----------------------**

**Sitting in his office, one silver-haired man was deep in thought. Glancing over the mounds of paperwork, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.**

'**I do need a secretary.' He pondered dejectedly. 'I'm tired of all this paperwork.'**

**He smirked. 'I'll give her the job.'**

**After all, anything that allowed him more time to take over other companies was a very good thing in his book.**

'**Plus,' a little voiced piped in, 'she is the only one who can put up with you.' **

**Sesshomaru groaned. 'Why are you so bothersome? Leave me be.'**

"**Blah blah blah," taunted his inner voice. "Just don't do anything bad while I'm away."**

**Grinning like a Cheshire cat, it faded and disappeared.**

'**Do all demons have an inner voice, or is it just me?' Waiting for a smart reply, he was half surprised when only silence greeted him.**

'**Finally, some peace.'**

**Glancing at his watch, it read 7:15 am. She only had 15 more minutes before she would be late. **

**He leaned back in his chair and waited.**

**----------------------**

**Kagome pulled into the parking garage at Taisho Corp.**

"**Ok Kagome, you can do this. Breath in, breath out." After her quick motivational cheer, she headed into the enormous building. **

**Walking through the glass doorways, she made her way to the front desk. A woman with red hair was seated behind the desk. Looking up from her computer, she observed Kagome. **

"**May I help you ma'am?" she asked.**

"**Yes, I have an interview with Mr. Taisho at 7:30."**

**The woman smiled. "Of course, Higurashi-san desu ka."(1)**

**Startled, Kagome nodded. "Hai, soo desu. (2)**

"**Head to the end of this hallway. There you will find an elevator. Go to floor 30, and tell Kagura you have an appointment." **

"**Arigatou gozaimasu.(3)" Kagome bowed and made her way to elevator. Stepping onto her awaiting ride, she pressed the 30 button. It lit up and she quickly ascended the different levels. Glancing at her watch, her eyes widened in shock.**

"**Kami-sama! It's 7:27, I have only 3 minutes left." As soon as the door opened, she had to control herself from bolting out of the elevator and running towards his office. Walking at quickly and as calmly as she could. At the end of the short hallway, she encountered another desk. **

**The woman behind the desk eyed her. "May I help you?" she asked rudely. **

'**The closer I get to this office, the meaner the people get,' she thought sarcastically. 'I wonder if he is rubbing off on them.' Snickering internally, she replied to the woman. **

"**Yes, I have an interview at 7:30 with Mr. Taisho." Keeping a smile on her face, she looked at the woman whom she concluded must have been Kagura. **

**Giving Kagome another look over, she began to type on her computer. Picking up her phone, she pushed a button and spoke into it.**

"**Mr. Taisho, Ms. Higurashi is here for your 7:30."**

**A short pause ensued, then she hung up.**

"**You may go and see him now." Pointing quickly to the door, she turned her back to Kagome. **

'**Well, it's now or never.' Opening the door, she walked in. Turning around, she saw him sitting there with his eyes closed. As soon as the door clicked shut, his eyes darted open.**

"**Sit." Was all he said. **

'**Isn't he just peachy today.' She though dryly. Taking a seat in one of the leather chairs, she sat expectantly. What she wasn't expecting was to see him pick up a pen, start working on papers, and completely ignore her for ten minutes. **

'**Stay calm, stay patient, this is the job you did apply for.' Unfortunately, none of this was helping. She was going to lose it. **

"**You made it exactly on time. You are lucky. One minute more and you wouldn't be sitting here in front of me." He said seriously. Putting his pen down, he stared at her. **

'**It's about time. I don't think I could have dealt with all this deafening silence.' **

"**Let's get this started. You are here applying for the secretarial position. What previous experience do you have in being a secretary?" Turning his cold eyes to her, he awaited her answer.**

"**Well, I grew up at my family shrine. Because it is so popular, we would constantly be busy. I would keep log books of all the finances, schedule tours, and kept the place neat and organized." She finished.**

**Silence reigned supreme. 'Err, guess that wasn't the best answer.'**

**Jotting down something, he looked back up at her.**

"**How much education do you have?"**

"**I completed my Associates Degree in business." For a split second, she swore she saw his eyes widen, but quickly dismissed it.**

"**What three qualities about you do you feel qualify you for this job?"**

"**For one, I am friendly. I feel that any secretarial position should always carry a friendly face since they are the ones that other business executives always see first. They make the first impression about the company." **

'**Unlike that Kagura girl.' **

"**Secondly, I am very organized. I would keep good records of any finances that this company would take on, as well as inform you about upcoming meetings. I could help plan your personal business as well." She was on a role, and she knew it.**

"**Lastly, I am able to keep my cool in pressing situations. If I was to be on the phone with someone who was yelling at me, I would not yell back. I would solve the situation to the best of my ability. The same would go for dealing with upset employees or other business associates." Finishing her statement, she smiled at Sesshomaru.**

**Then he snorted. **

**She blinked. 'Why did he…?'**

"**Keep your cool? I think not." Smirking at her, he decided to let her figure it out on her own. **

**Thinking to herself, it suddenly dawned on her what he meant. **

"**Hey, you didn't have to be so rude to me! I mean, I did apologize for hitting you. Geez, you think you would have gotten over it by now." Huffing and crossing her arms, one thought crossed her mind.**

'**Shit, I just screwed this up.'**

**Closing her eyes then opening them slowly, she looked towards Sesshomaru. He seemed to have a pained look on his face. **

'**He must be so mad!' Grimacing, she awaited her dismissal. **

**If only she knew that he was trying to hold in his laughter. Quickly composing himself, he gave her a stern look. After what seemed like an eternity, he went back to his paperwork.**

**Getting up from her seat, she made her way to the door. Just as she was about to open it, he spoke.**

"**You've got the job. Be here tomorrow by 7 to get acclimated to your knew office. You are dismissed."**

**To say she was surprised was an understatement. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open. Then she managed to find her voice. In a shaky whisper, all she could say was "I got the job?"**

"**Yes, now leave, before I change my mind." Gathering herself together, she bowed towards Sesshomaru.**

"**Arigatou gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama." **

**For the rest of the day she wore the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Sango about what happened. **

**----------------------**

**BR: Sorry for the delay, school has just been really tough. As for the translations:**

**(1) Higurashi-san desu ka --- You are Ms. Higurashi, correct?**

**(2) Hai, soo desu --- Yes, I am (literally means, 'yes, that's right')**

**(3) Arigatou gozaimasu --- Thank you (formal)**

**FBM: Rate & Review**


End file.
